Frøblot
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Heimdall comes home in a completely trashed house. What is wrong with Freyr? This story contains violent yaoi and a weird type of shota, consider that before reading!


**This story contains yaoi with a weird form of shotacon, so if you don't like that, please do not read it!**

**English is not my strong point, as you might notice reading the story. I try to improve that, so if you have comments on my grammar or word-choice please do it in a nice way.**

**This story is mine, but unfortunately the characters ar not. I'm just borrowing them, remind me to return them ^^  
**

**--**

Heimdall lightly poked at the door. With a loud creaking it swung open. Heimdall's mouth slowly opened and closed again. His mouth opened again.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

He launched himself into the house, his OWN house, which looked like it was trashed by a herd of wild boars.

"Freyr!!!"

He spun into the kitchen. The trashcan had inelegantly become one with the fridge, which was lacking a door. Food, trash and unidentifiable objects were everywhere, but no Freyr.

Heimdall ran to the bathroom, stomping through water gushing out of the broken toilet before even reaching the door. Laundry topped the closets like veils. Dirty veils. But again no Freyr.

Heimdall felt like killing.

As he burst into the bedroom he started shouting:"Freyr you incestuous bastard! What did you do to the house! I'm gonna kill you if you don't come…"

He stopped midsentence as the figure on the bed glared at him. Something wasn't right.

An evil grin spread over Freyr's face, "well Heimdall, you're right in time."

"What?" Heimdall stepped back. _Really not right_.

The door slammed closed against his back. He could hear Gullinbrusti move against the door. He tried to find the doorknob without taking his eyes of a very scary looking Freyr.

"Freyr, what is going on. What are you doing? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong," Freyr slowly crawled forward over the bed, lowering his feet to the ground, "as a matter of fact I feel wonderful."He shivered and grinned delighted.

He stood up and slowly started moving to Heimdall.

"Wonderful you say? Then why are you acting so weird?"

"Am I weird?"

"You're very weird!"Heimdall's head shot up, "are you Freyr? You're not really Freyr, are you? You're a very bad actor, you're completely out of character! Who are you?!"

Freyr snickered," bad actor? Silly Heimdall. I am Freyr. I'm so completely Freyr it would surprise you. I feel like I'm more of myself than usually."

Heimdall watched the Freyr in front of him in disbelief, "what? _What_ is happening? What are you doing?!"

"You never were good at remembering dates," Freyr licked his lips, "you remember what Frøblot is?"

Heimdall's eyes grew wide, "the annual sacrifice to the god of fertility to repent."

"Guess what day it is?"

Heimdall pushed back against the door even more, "okay, they're sacrificing stuff to you today, still no reason to act this weird!"

The sound Freyr made was almost like giggling, but not entirely. He bowed down to face Heimdall, noses nearly touching as he planted his hands on both sides of Heimdall's head. "Of course it's a reason to be acting a little different. Al these sacrifices, all these people thinking of me today. It arouses me. The smell of the herbs they burn around the sacrifices. It arouses me so."

His lips crashed onto Heimdall's forcefully and his hands took slim shoulders into a tight grip. Heimdall struggled, but his child body was no match for Freyr. Especially not for an aroused Freyr.

Freyr picked Heimdall up and carried him to the bed, dropping him there and falling heavily over him.

"Freyr, get off me, "Heimdall shouted, "don't touch me, pervert!"

"I'm sorry, but it was you who walked in to release me of my restraints, "Freyr breathed on Heimdall's throat, sending shivers down his spine. Freyr kissed him, quite forcefully, again. His hands ripped open Heimdall's clothes and coarsely touched all the skin his fingers flew past.

Heimdall groaned and tried to push Freyr away once more, but Freyr was far too strong and he knew he couldn't be stopped anymore. His back arched and his eye widened when cold fingers suddenly squeezed down his crotch.

A tongue entered his mouth and started exploring immediately. He moaned and his fingers carefully touched Freyr's chest. _What the hell, what was he doing?!_

Freyr pulled back a little and grinned. Within second he removed his entire outfit, including frilled underwear. His mouth dropped down on Heimdall's groin.

Heimdall gasped and his fingers clutched Freyr's hair. "What are you doing? Freyr, stop it!" His words turned into a moan.

His body was turning so hot. The wetness around him down there. The soft brown hair tickling the skin on his hips and stomach. Even though the mouth was working roughly, fingers darted lightly over his legs and balls. He was sucking hard, licking over the tip and up and down the small child-size shaft. It felt like he tried to forcefully suck Heimdall's fluids out. It hurt, but is felt so good at the same time.

Freyr came up again to suck at Heimdall's nipples, further up to suck in his tongue. Tears stung in Heimdall's eyes, but hell he was enjoying this!

Heimdall grabbed at Freyr's cock, his forceful ways getting into him. He gasped at the size. It was thicker than his arm! Even if he had a child's body, that was just too large!

Freyr grinned devilish, "you thought the god of fertility would be small down there?"

Before Heimdall could come with an answer his mouth was caught again with a lustful kiss. He hungrily kissed back.

Suddenly Freyr stood up and picked Heimdall up from the bed. Carrying him under one arm he swiftly walked to the table in the corner, picking up a high stool on the way.

Heimdall breathed heavily, "what are you doing?"

"Stop asking that stupid question, "Freyr grunted, "wait and see."

He put down the stool in front of the desk and steadily planted Heimdall on it with both feet. Then he pushed Heimdall down on the desk.

Heimdall gasped as the cold wood touched his chest. He was laying with his front on a desk and his feet on a stool and his ass high up in the air, just high enough to….. No!

Freyr slammed into him in one movement, up to his balls. Heimdall screamed.

Freyr kept pounding into him hard and fast. Heimdall bit hard on his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt something warm trickle down the inner side of his leg.

Freyr panted heavily, holding Heimdall's ass steady as he pounded into the far too tight boy.

It was only after a few minutes the pain ebbed away enough for Heimdall to start enjoying the hammering feeling. He moaned, not out of pain anymore, there was a wonderful friction against the hard edge of the table. Freyr gasped when he noticed and tilted his hips, hitting in more vigorously. That let him hit a spot that made Heimdall cry out again. He panted in pleasure, "Freyr, again!"

Freyr hit the same spot again, finding the squeaking noise Heimdall made satisfying. His back straightened, with a last pound he curled over the small body on the desk. His large hand grabbed Heimdall's small cock that started spurting as soon as he was touched. The tight ass tightened even more, Heimdall moaned loud and tempting as his climax filled his body. Freyr emptied himself completely in the trembling body he was in. A low growl escaped his throat and he fell down on Heimdall.

Heimdall felt how his legs were trembling vigorously, even though his weight was mostly lying on the table. The warm body covering his back felt strangely comforting. Still the weight took away all his breath.

When he started to make some suffocated sounds, Freyr lifted his weight from him. Freyr pulled out of Heimdall's ass, leaving him cold and empty. Heimdall pushed himself off the desk shakily, immediately collapsing in Freyr's arms. Freyr picked him up from the stool and carried him to the bed. He was laid on the bed softly and Freyr left the room.

Heimdall kept staring to the wall. That was it? _That_ was Frøblot?

His body kept shuddering, not stopping even now. He felt cold. He wasn't used to this feeling. What was happening to him? Normally hate or pride would guide him everywhere, but he didn't have a clue about how to react now. He felt lonely.

He felt so lonely.

His body shook as he started crying. Would ever anything truly good happen to him?

He stiffened as he heard Freyr entering the room again.

"Heimu, are you crying," Freyr sounded _almost_ back to normal.

He felt fingers touch his arm, then his waist. "Freyr is sorry. Freyr didn't want to hurt Heimu."

Heimdall's eye widened as he felt a warm, wet cloth touching his leg, following the trail of blood up to his ass. Freyr tenderly washed all the blood away and wiped the sweat from his face.

After that Heimdall didn't remember much. He felt how Freyr crawled into the bed and lay against his back, pulling him into a warm embrace.

He was no longer cold. With Freyr returning he was also no longer lonely. Heimdall smiled a little as the tears kept coming from his eye.

He was no longer lonely.


End file.
